


Ashley, The Newest of the Hoenn Elite Four!

by AnimeJeff95



Category: Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeJeff95/pseuds/AnimeJeff95





	Ashley, The Newest of the Hoenn Elite Four!

**Name** : Ashley

  
**Age** : 17

  
**Occupation** : Elite Four #1

 

**Background** :

  
At 2 years old, her father gave her the first Pokémon: a newly hatched Zorua. Since that day, she grew up with her, affectionately calling her "Zoru" or "Zo Zo". At age 8 she took her Zorua to Trainer School with her and demonstrated great promise as a beginner Pokémon Trainer, even going as far as being able to beat all the teachers in Pokémon battles.

  
After graduating Trainer School (and turning 10 years old) she journeyed throughout Hoenn and became friends with a girl named Alexis, the heiress to a Dojo on a small island near Sootopolis. Their friendship and rivalry bloomed over the years, facilitating the both the growth of their Pokémon and their skill as Trainers.

  
Once Ashley had successfully defeated all 8 Gyms and claimed their badges, she headed off for Evergrande City to challenge the League. During her battle with Sidney, the first of the Elite 4, she noticed something peculiar about him. Although he loved his Pokémon, he didn't seem all that keen on battling anymore. Due to this, she won the battle relatively easily.

  
Ashley had made it all the way to the finals where she faced off against Steven Stone. Though she had lost the battle, she vowed that one day she'd beat him, and become the Champion of the Hoenn League.

  
At age 16, she came back to the League, not to challenge it, but to face off against Sidney, the first of the Elite Four. Sidney had only lost more interest in battling, which aggrivated Ashley. She told him that "If you're not going to take this seriously, then I challenge you here and now, and if I win, I'll take your place on the Elite Four." Sidney scoffed at her but accepted the challenge. Ashley won after a hard fought battle, claiming her new title from Sidney. Before he left, he said: "Thank you Ashley, I haven't had a battle that exhilarating in a long time."

  
Ashley now spends her days in Evergrande City, still holding the title of "Elite" in the Hoenn League. Although, she does leave for the Dojo that Alexis now runs, to see her best friend and give her a challenge.

  
**Team** ( _Beginning of Journey_ ) **Age** : 10

:  
⦁ **Zorua** ( _Female_ ) (First Pokémon she ever got. Grew up with her since she was 2. Left on her journey with her when she turned 10.)

    Known Moves:          Ability: Illusion

  1. Dark Pulse
  2. Extrasensory
  3. Pursuit
  4. Copycat



⦁ **Shinx** ( _Male_ ) (On her way to Petalburg, she found him cowering in a small overhang, trying to take shelter from a rainstorm. She brought him to the PC in town and took care of him until morning. Ashley woke up to the sound of Shinx rifling through her bag looking for a Pokéball. Ashley asked if Shinx wanted to join her, to which he replied with a cute mewl of assurance.)

    Known Moves:          Ability: Guts

  1. Tackle
  2. Spark
  3. Thunder Fang
  4. Double Kick



⦁ **Ralts** ( _Female_ )( _Shiny_ ) (On the way to Rustboro, Ashley got lost and began to lose hope. When she stopped to camp for the night, a Ralts had found her crying wondering if she'd ever make it to Rustboro. Ralts comforted her throughout the night and joined Ashley the next day.)

    Known Moves:          Ability: Telepathy

  1. Confusion 
  2. Double Team
  3. Teleport
  4. Magical Leaf



⦁ **Eevee** ( _Female_ ) (One day on her way to Verdanturf, Ashley stopped at the Daycare Center to leave her Pokémon for a day of play while she ran some errands. When she got back, the owners of the Daycare asked her to take an egg with her, as it was abandoned by another trainer. Ashley happily agreed and Eevee hatched from that same egg a couple weeks later.)

    Known Moves:          Ability: Adaptability

  1. Quick Attack
  2. Bite
  3. Swift
  4. Endure



⦁ **Riolu** ( _Male_ ) (Met sometime between her challenging the 4th and 5th gyms. Found injured and unconscious on Route 110. After nursing him back to health, she asked if he wanted to join her. Riolu happily agreed and has become loyal to a fault.)

    Known Moves:          Ability: Inner Focus

  1. Quick Attack
  2. Force Palm
  3. Reversal
  4. Endure



⦁ **Noibat** ( _Female_ ) (Found in a dark cave being attacked by a group of other Noibat. Ashley threw herself in front of them and shooed them away with a flashlight before taking her to a PC. After being treated, she wouldn't let Ashley leave without her, so Ashley took Noibat under her wing.)

Known Moves:          Ability: Infiltrator            

  1. Supersonic
  2. Leech Life
  3. Bite
  4. Wing Attack



 

**Team** ( _Current_ ) **Age** : 17

⦁ **Zoroark** ( _Female_ ) (During her trek through Victory Road there was a cave in. Ashley and her team had been exhausted from all the battles and she'd run out of healing items to replenish her teams strength. When Ashley started to sob, thinking there was no way out, Zorua evolved to Zoroark to save Ashley and her team using Night Slash to carve out the cave in.)

    Known Moves:          Ability: Illusion

  1. Night Slash
  2. Night Daze
  3. Hone Claws
  4. Extrasensory



⦁ **Luxray** ( _Male_ ) (First evolved to Luxio while fighting Winona's Altaria and went on to win Ashley her sixth badge. Later evolved to Luxray during Ashley's battle with Sootopolis' Gym Leader Wallace's Milotic and won Ashley her final badge to face the League.)

    Known Moves:          Ability: Guts

  1. Thunder Bolt
  2. Discharge
  3. Crunch
  4. Iron Tail



⦁ **Gardevoir** ( _Female_ ) (First evolved to Kirlia during a battle sometime between her facing Flannery of Lavaridge's Gym and Norman of Petalburg's Gym. After losing to Tate and Liza in Ashley's first battle with the Psychic Twins, Ashley and Kirlia trained hard until they felt ready to battle them again. During the battle, it seemed like the training was for naught. Then, Kirlia would glow and evolve into Gardevoir, and gain the power to defeat Tate and Liza, earning Ashley her seventh badge.)

    Known Moves:          Ability: Telepathy

  1. Psychic
  2. Moon Blast
  3. Double Team
  4. Calm Mind



⦁ **Sylveon** ( _Female_ ) (Eevee had always thought of Ashley as a momma. Whenever she fell, Ashley was there to pick her up and calm her down. Whenver she was hungry, Ashley fed her delicious, fresh berries and sometimes even PokéBlocks. Eevee evolved one night when she went to sleep curled up next to Ashley as happy as could be. Admittedly, Ashley was shocked at first, waking up to Sylveon. However, it didn't take long to realize what had happened.

    Known Moves:          Ability: Pixilate

  1. Quick Attack
  2. Moon Blast
  3. Dazzling Gleam
  4. Swift



⦁ **Lucario** ( _Male_ ) (After failing to beat Norman twice, Riolu ran away in frustration. Ashley eventually found him deep in Petalburg Woods and reassured him that third time would be the charm. During that third battle, Ashley urged Riolu not to give up even after being hit with a massive hyper beam from Norman's Slaking. This triggered Riolu to evolve into Lucario and win the match with a furious Bone Rush.)

    Known Moves:          Ability: Steadfast

  1. Aura Sphere
  2. Bone Rush
  3. Close Combat
  4. Dragon Pulse



⦁ **Noivern** ( _Female_ ) (Noibat evolved during the battle with Sidney, the first of the Elite 4 at the time. After nearly being beaten by his Absol, Noibat let out a defeaning Screech and evolved on the spot. The newly evolved Noivern won the battle with a single Boomburst.)

    Known Moves:          Ability: Infiltrator

  1. Air Slash
  2. Boomburst
  3. Dragon Pulse
  4. Hurricane




End file.
